Reunions and Ryou's mom
by moja ganda
Summary: A reunion and a revelation of who is the mother of the loved and at the same time feared disciplinary comity chairman, Hibari Ryou. -Rewrite version and the old one has been deleted-


Summary: A reunion and a revelation of who is the mother of the loved and at the same time feared disciplinary comity chairman, Hibari Ryou.

Hibari Ryou is the current disciplinary committee chairman of Namimori Middle School. He is respected, loved and at the same time feared. His last name already proves to everyone that he is the son of the feared ex-chairman of the disciplinary committee and at the same time principal of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. But the mother and wife of both current and ex-chairman of the disciplinary committee is still unknown to everyone.

* * *

Sawada Tsunahime is the wife of Hibari Kyoya and mother to Ryou but no one outside of Vongola knows that little truth.

Tsunahime's life went smoothly as usual. Usual means doing her cursed paperwork caused by his obedient and loving guardians. She was however stopped when she heard a knock on the door. After a short 'Entre (enter)' the butler came in and deliver a letter to the busy Decimo. Tsunahime accepts the envelope that contains the letter. Being a curious person that she is opened the letter thinking that it came from a family who wants an alliance from Vongola. However she was surprised of what the letter says.

Its reads,

_Dear Sawada Tsunahime:_

_Ms. Sawada this letter is to inform you that you are invited to attend the Namimori class 2-A reunion with your husband and children** *that is until if you have any but** **its okay if you don't?***. It will be held in the Vongola mansion located in Namimori (the map is on the back of this letter) on Friday, August 24, 20XX._

_Sincerely,_

_Riana Tomokada_

Hibari Tsunahime was of course shocked because she got /brought so many houses all over the world for this letter not to arrive at the Vongola mansion. Her address is supposed to be a top secret heck not even she knows what her address is. Her thought was again been interrupted when she heard another knock on the door. Giving her permission a second time the door opened revealing one man in his mid-thirty and a teenager in his fifteen they both entered the room where Tsunahime is but not before bowing to her. She is their boss after all.

The man in his thirties is wearing a black coat and pants with a purple button up shirt. He went to Tsunahime and gave her a peck in the lips while the teenager who was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants invited himself to seat on the rather large couch that the room provided.

"Kyoya, Ryou I have a request for the both of you" Tsunahime said to the now indentified Kyoya and Ryou. Both men looked at each other before nodding their head as a sign that they are listening. Tsunahime saw that as an indication that she can continue, "Both of you need to go with me in Namimori as my family" She started.

"Not as a principal of the school" Tsunahime looked at Kyoya "-and not as a disciplinary committee chairman" She finished as she directed her gaze to Ryou.

"But, mother I thought you don't want them to know who my real mother is" asks a confuse Ryou.

"Well Ryou the letter stated that I need to bring by husband and that is you Hibari Kyoya and my child and that is also you Hibari Ryou" Tsunahime explained. After receiving the explanation of their wife/mother both Hibaris nodded their head indicating that they agreed to come.

"Great prepare your things we are going in 2 hours" she said then left to prepare her stuff for the gathering because the reunion is tomorrow already so they need to go.

2 hours later in the private airport of the Vongola headquarter in Italy you can see three people boarding the helicopter while in their surrounding groups of many men bowing to them wishing then a nice and safe trip.

Inside of the helicopter the three passengers were all ready to go but was delayed by an infant wearing fedora and a green chameleon sitting on his shoulder saying, "Ciassu Tsunahime I have an information for you." He started but before anyone can reply he continued, "**ALL** of your classmates in class 2-A Tsunahime are **ACCIDENTALY** the parents of your son's classmates" He finished then quickly disappeared not even saying goodbye and not even giving Tsunahime a time to speak. After the little incident with Reborn the family flies to go to Namimori Vongola Mansion.

* * *

-Namimori Vongola Mansion-

-Skip Time the Reunion-

Everyone gathered in Namimori Vongola mansion for the reunion party even the smart Gokudera Hayato is with his family (Haru and Shin Gokudera's wife and son) and the baseball captain Yamamoto Takeshi with his wife Sasagawa Kyoko and her daughter Hime and of course Ryohei and Hanna. Everyone is there except Sawada Tsunahime or also known as dame-Tsuna by everyone.

"Everyone do you know what happened to dame-Tsuna?" Mochida asked smirking, everyone laugh out loud before someone in the back named Atobe Rogan answered, "What else jobless, poor and still no good" he commented chuckling while he answers. Everyone laughed again. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei was about to butt in but was stopped when they saw the cloud guardian and he's son Ryou walking confidently to them.

"Ryou where is she?" asked the wives of the three guardians in union. Ryou noticing his uncles and aunts ran to them while answering, "She is just preparing herself for the reunion" with a smile that can level Tsunahime not that they know that.

Kyoko is that your son?" asked a woman in her late-twenty accompanied by a 15 year old girl. But before Kyoko can answer the 15 years old girl shouted loudly, "OMG Ryou is here everyone" she sequel while shouting. After hearing that every high school girl that is with their mom went to the source of the voice and they really did saw Hibari Ryou. The famous disciplinary committee chairman.

Hibari Kyoya stayed quiet the whole time but not anymore. They are crowding, mistaking her wife to Yamamoto Sasagawa Kyoko. He finally snapped, "Herbivores" he started making everyone shivers in fear including his son.

Ryou's POV

"OMG we are all dead they are crowding they are noisy and they mistaken aunt Kyoko to be my mother that is what he hates the most" Ryou think while sweating a lot "Only Mother can stop him in this time. Mom where are you?"

"Why are Hibari-sempai/ principal here?" asked all the people in the room except Ryou and Tsunahime's guardians and their respective families.

"Hibari calm down" said the three guardian and their wives nodded in agreement but all was ignored by the famous cloud who hated crowding.

"Father Mother won't be happy about this" Ryou added. But Hibari is not listening he charged through them but was stopped by a sweet and angelic voice asking, "Kyoya darling what are you doing to them?"

Kyoya stopped immediately after hearing that angelic voice. He faced the person who asked the question and saw his wife. She is so beautiful. She is wearing a baby blue dress that reaches her foot (long dress I know), glass sandals, silver bracelet, earrings, and a necklace she also wore a little make up on her face that makes her even more beautiful than she already is.

"Nothing" Kyoya answered the previous question while walking to her wife assisting her to her so called friends.

Ryou, the guardian and their respective families all give a heavy sign of relief. "That was closed" whispered Ryou.

All the teenagers meanwhile are looking at the pretty woman in awe only thinking of one thing 'she is so pretty/ beautiful'

Tsunahime's girl's classmates however are all wondering if this pretty and elegant woman in front of them are really in their class batch on the other hand Tsunahime's boys classmates are in awe because of her beautify and her ability to stop the feared ex-chairman of Namimori.

Everyone was about to ask a question but was interrupted by a voice from the front saying, "ladies and gentle men can I have your attention please?" Mr. Nezu asked. So everyone went to their respected sits. "We have great luck that we can use this mansion to have a party. Thank you Mr. Hibari for helping us. Now one by one someone will bring your family in the front and introduce them to me and your ex classmates, talk about your job and status in life" he said then getting off the stage.

Almost everyone is finished there are only the remaining 3 guardians and Tsunahime.

"Hi everyone my name is Yamamoto Takeshi I am married to Kyoko as you all know I am a part of the Vongola corporation and fortunately I have a child named Hime" he said while grinning.

Every guardian has their turn and now it's Tsunahime's turn. As she stood in to the middle of the room accompanied by Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Ryou she said, "Good afternoon everyone my name is Sawada Tsunahime but was now a Hibari-" everyone gasp except the guardian "my husband here-" she pointed at Kyoya " Hibari Kyoya he is the principal of Namimori Middle achool and my son here-" pointed to Ryou "-Hibari Ryou he is the disciplinary chairman of Namimori Middle school" the teenagers fainted "I am the owner of the Vongola corporation" all the mothers fainted. She finished her introduction with a smile every men in the room except his guardian Kyoko, Hanna, Haru and her son and husband.

And that is how they've learn about who is Hibari Ryou's mother and who is Hibari Kyoya's wife

A/N: I rewrite it because when I read it once I noticed that what everyone said it true I wrote it poorly.


End file.
